


Meet Me in the Bathroom

by aliythefangirl, alwaysuntiltomorrow



Series: The Ballad of Hope and Landon’s Premartial Sex Adventures [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysuntiltomorrow/pseuds/alwaysuntiltomorrow
Summary: Hope needs Landon and she needs him now.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: The Ballad of Hope and Landon’s Premartial Sex Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182683
Kudos: 7





	Meet Me in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hope:alwaysuntiltomorrow  
> Landon:aliythefangirl

She kisses him passionately, her tongue rubbing against his slowly. "God, I need you." She whines against his lips.

“How would you like your first orgasm, amor? Fingers, mouth, or cock?” He asked, grabbing her ass with need.

She rests her palms on the wall above the toilet, releasing a whine,"Your cock."

He pulls her skirt up and pulls down the tiny fabric that consists of her panties before unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans down just enough, resting his cock just inside her folds.

Her legs jolt from the sensitivity, a shuttering moan escaping from her lips. She reaches behind and searches for his hand.

As he grabs her hand, he pushes himself inside her. She feels so good, so wet and so ready. “Love you.” he whispered.

She slowly moves her hips back into him, gripping his hand tightly as she whispers, "Love you too.”

Still holding her hand, he begins slow, gentle thrusts as he kisses her shoulders and neck.

"Oooo," Her sensitivity was at a whole new level, which happened each and every time she went into heat.

“How do you like my cock inside your pussy, amor? Feels good?” He asked while speeding up the thrusts. 

"Tis' so good, so good." Her mouth opening, she lets out a loud cry. Her hips move frantically with his quick thrusts.

He kisses her check as he rests his head on her shoulder. 

“You’re so impatient when you’re in heat.” He whispered.

"Faster." She pleads.

He complies, going fast. “What did you do before me, huh?” He asked

Small pants escape after each of his thrusts. 

"Dildo." She utters.

He chuckled then groaned as he thrust, kissing the nape of her neck. “Bet the real thing is better.” He whispered.

"It is when you fill me with a sticky creampie." She laughs before biting her lip and letting out another cry, this one long.

He laughs while thrusting and then grunting, snaking his free hand to her clit and starting to play with her clit.

“That’s all I’m good for, amor?” he asked.

"Oooo, fuck me!" She screams out when the extra stimulation becomes too much to handle.

“That’s what I’m doing.” He whispered before kissing the nape of her neck again.

Her thighs begin to tremble, her toes curling in her boots as she lets out a sharp gasp. She creams his cock, her pussy clenching around his shaft and milking him.

“Aww fuck, Hope.” he moaned as he starts to fill her.

She purposely spreads her legs a bit wider and let's go of the wall, leaning into his body.

“Hope, baby...” He whispered as he finished filling her and loved the feeling of her tight against him

She sighs contentedly, turning around and wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're also good for snuggles too." She murmurs and buries her head into his chest.

He chuckled before kissing the top of her head.


End file.
